All for one and none for Harry
by muggle
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't take in harry and he was sent to begin his life in a orphanage
1. The boy who was not wanted

  
A/N: I am writing this story because it is one of the "what if" situation that I think would be really interesting to explore, I think that this is an original concept, and if someone wrote on this topic before me I am in now **no** way copying any of your stories. This story is set at the very end of chapter 1 "The boy who lived" in the first Harry Potter book "Harry potter and the philosophers stone".   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that can be recognised, so the only thing that I own are some of the back ground characters and the plot.  
  
  
  
  
The Boy Who Was Not Wanted  
  
  
  
When Petunia Dursley of 4 Privet Drive, woke one fateful morning she tossed and turned in her bed and noticed that her husband Vernon was already awake and she heard him open the fridge and Dudley screaming. She quickly got up and went to Dudley's room to comfort him. When she arrived she smelt an awful oder, which Petunia quickly realised was Dudley.  
  
Vernon who had opened the fridge decided that he would cook breakfast today, because his wife Petunia had been up all night with Dudley. Then Vernon spent about thirty seconds looking in the fridge and realised that they had no milk or eggs, and he knew that every Wednesday milk and eggs were delivered, He then went to the door and was about to open it when he heard a cry outside and a shriek from the milkman. Vernon then froze and thought it was his neighbours who were playing a trick on him and were trying to make him look abnormal. However, he didn't have much time to ponder this because the milkman began to knock on the door very franticly.  
  
Vernon opened the door and saw a pale looking milkman who was carrying a bunch of rags which that looked like they had a baby wrapped in it, and on top of the rags was a open letter which was written with black ink. Vernon looked very strangely at the milkman and asked him what he thought what he was doing.  
  
Vernon got his answer immediately, he was told that the milkman found this baby on the Dursley porch, and that this letter was on the child, which was very weird. Vernon grabbed the letter off rags and began to read it,  
  
  
Dear Petunia and Vernon,  
  
With my greatest sorrow, I have to write this letter. Let me begin by introducing my selfmyself. I am Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts, which I am sure you know about, and a dear friend of Lily and James Potter. I write this letter because I ask that you care for little Harry here, and this is the only place where he will be safe from the Dark lord Voldemort Lily and James were killed while trying protect Harry, which they managed to achieve, by giving their lives.  
  
You are now the only living family that Harry has and I hope that you can forgive Lily and James by caring for Harry and makeing their life sacrifice. I myself can't care for him because it is very dangerous for him in the magical world.  
  
  
Thank you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
When Vernon has finished reading the letter the delivery asked him what type of joke this was and if he knew who Lily and James were. Vernon quickly thought about if he wanted to keep the child, and decided against this. He knew how much his wife hated her sister and he didn't want to waste money on an ungrateful child of common riffraff. However, his main concern was that there would be an abnormal child in his house, and that his life would then be intertwined with the wizarding world, which he hated with his heart.  
  
When Vernon had made up his mind, Vernon told the delivery boy to go away and that this was a very sick joke that he was playing. He then grabbed the eggs and slammed that the door on the baby and the delivery boy. The boy then stood there and thought what he should do with the baby. He decided to take it to the police and that was all a 15-year-old fifteen-year-old could do.  
  
The boy then ran to the police where he told them the story of how he had found the boy and what had happened with the man who took the eggs from him. The police thanked the boy and reassured him that he did the right thing and asked him to leave because nothing more they could done for the child.  
  
The police began a search for the parents of the child and this so called Albus Dumbledore; however, they did not find anything because they thought there was no such thing as magic.They also thought that this was some cruel joke played on unsuspecting people with a child, which couldn't understand anything that was happening.   
  
After a month of searching for Harry's parents they gave up as their only lead was an explosion that killed a couple called James and Lily, and their child Harry. They then decided that these weren't the child's parents, but this was a very sick joke played upon the love of Petunia Dursley for her sister.  
  
When the investigation was finished, they handed Harry over to a local orphanage, where the child would grow up till he was 18 or if he was adopted.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: this is my introduction to a story that will be written from what happened if Harry was sent to an orphanage and did not live with the Dursleys. The next chapter will be longer and please review. I can write the next chapter by tomorrow if I get some decent reviews and if people like this story and want me to continue. Thanks to Borgin for Beta reading the story :)  



	2. Rediscoveries

  
A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, I will try to post the chapters up as quickly as possible, because I am on holidays, hopefully it will be done before I have to go to school.  
  
Three years had past since Harry was sent to an orphanage because his only family did not accept him. He was also known as Harry Smith, this came about because from the letter Dumbledore had sent it was only possible to tell the baby's first name. The orphanage therefore found one of the most common names and gave it to Harry (1).   
  
Harry had changed dramatically over the past three years.He was about two times taller, but his biggest change was his mentality. Harry was a very intelligent child, he could read, write and do some basic maths. Harry's views on life were also very different to from those of all the other children. Just like them he wanted to leave the orphanage, but he knew that his wish was unlikely, and understood that if he wanted to get anywhere in life it would come through hard work, which he was used to.  
  
One day at the orphanage that seemed rather ordinary began as usual; Harry got up early in the morning and read. Harry's favourite pastime was reading. This was because he did not get along with many of the other children. In fact Harry only had one friend. He was a boy who was ten, and to Harry's disappointment he was leaving for a school that was north of London. However, his friend never mentioned the name of the school, and whenever the topic of the school was brought his friend, Jeremy Rams, always sidetracked to a different topic.  
  
Harry's daily routine changed when he got to breakfast on time. This was unusual for him as Harry always read until one of the staff came to his room and told off him off for missing most of breakfast and sent him to the dining hall. When Harry got to the dinning hall on what he already recognised as a strange day he saw that most of the children were sitting at a table and in front of them stood a tall man. He was around thirty-five years old with a boy who looked about fifteen-years-old.Both of them were tall and lanky and had flaming red hair.  
  
When Harry got to his seat all the noise died down, and the older man stepped forward and began to address the children.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr Weasley, and this is my son. We are here because we are looking for a boy called Harry Potter; he would be four-years-old and after breakfast we ask that all boys aged three to five years come forward and that everyone else leave. We also ask that Jeremy Rams and Jenna Perkins stay behind too. Thank you, ". Just like that everyone left except those he had asked to stay behind.  
  
After all the children had left, which they were ment to do, Mr Weasley asked Jeremy and Jenna to take a seat because the first part didn't involve them. Mr Weasley then began to address the children. "As you know we are searching for Harry Potter. If anyone here is Harry Potter please come forward." The room was silent, and no one moved or made a sound.  
  
"Well, we expected this, and therefore we have got all the information that is available about you and are going to examine each person one at a time. We will be in the headmaster's room, everyone please stay here and Bill you were right " he pointed to his son "will come and call you by in alphabetical order, and can Jeremy and Jenna be please come and help me in the examinations." Mr Weasley left the room and Jenna and Jeremy promptly followed him. Bill look looked at a list he had in front of him for about thirty seconds and called "Adams, Alex." Bill and Alex then walked out of the room in the direction of the office.  
  
Once there were only children left in the dining room, they began to talk and wonder who this Harry Potter could be and why there were people looking for him. They also began to hope that they were Harry Potter and they could be taken away from the orphanage, and be reunited with their real parents. Their creativity amazed Harry, all that he said was that "I wouldn't want to see my family if they could put me in a place like this." After hearing this, some of the other children calmed down a bit, but after a few seconds, they forgot what Harry said and continued hoping and imagining.  
  
After about 5 minutes Bill came back with Alex and called the next child and walked off with her. When the children were left alone again, they all ran to Alex and began questioning him on what happened; however, the only reply they received was that they he couldn't remember, and he began to cry and ran out of the room. The children then continued to talk amongst themselves and forgot about Alex. This was not because they didn't have compassion but because crying was a normal thing at the orphanage, as all the children had been punished before, and the punishments were incredibly harsh and to cry over forgetting something was seen as nothing that bad.  
  
The cycle of people leaving the dinning hall and coming back not being able to remember anything continued. When there was only five people left in the dinning hall of the original fifty, Bill came in and called "Smith, Harry". Harry was shocked but then walked with Bill, but he felt like he was in a trance. When after walking for what Harry thought was and a hour, they arrived at the office. Inside was a desk, at the back of the room where Mr Weasley sat. Harry was sent to a chair in the front of the room and saw Jeremy and Jenna standing near the wall.  
  
When Harry sat down Mr Weasley began to address him "Hello Harry. From what I see on your records your past seems very uncertain, and therefore we might have to talk a little longer". Mr Weasley put down the stick that he was holding and said very gravely "do these two words mean anything to you: Avada Kedavra?" When Harry heard the words, he saw sparks fly out from nowhere and they hit all the people in the room, except Mr Weasley who picked up his little stick and blocked the spark. The others all fell, and Harry realised that he was now in the attic, crouched in the corner.  
  
Harry sat in the dark room for about half an hour, and he didn't understand what was happening, or why he was so scared. His mind was replaying a flash of green light and a high pitched cruel and evil laugh. Harry was in a fantasy world that he created in his mind. He was cold and more scared than before any of his attempted beatings, and only retuned when he saw Mr Weasley and Bill with little sticks pointed at Harry. The next thing that he knew he was tied up with ropes and on a stretcher that looked like no one was carrying.  
  
Harry was brought back to the office and Mr Weasley came up to him and removed the hair of his forehead, and said in a knowing voice "You are Harry Potter"   
  
  
  
A/N: (1) - I don't know about Britain but when people speak about the average person they are Mr and Mrs Smith   
  
I would like to thank Borgin for Beta reading the story and all the people that wrote reviews, and please review this chapter too.   
  
  
  



	3. Diagon ally

A/N: this is the unchecked Version so if you want to read it you can, but the Beta version will be up soon, so if you have objection to bad gramma and spelling this sorry will be updated soon.  
  
When Harry heard this he was shocked, but half expected it. He looked around puzzled, one million questions came through Harry's mind but he only managed to say "So what?" This shocked all the people in the room, the stared at Harry and after a few seconds Mr Weasley ask that everybody leave the room except for Harry, almost immediately they left.  
  
When the two were alone in the room Mr Weasley explained to Harry why he was special, and about magic. Harry took the information well and excepted that magic existed very calmly, because of the event of the day. When Mr Weasley finished talking Harry knew about his past very well and knew about Hogwarts. Harry however wasn't content knowing that he would start learning about magic when he was 11 years old and wanted to begin straight away, so he managed convince Mr Weasley to take him to Diagon Ally so he could buy some books and magical items.  
  
Mr Weasley told Harry to stay in the room, and he walked out. Harry sat in the room and his imagination began to wonder, he thought of all the things he could do and achieve. Harry continued day dreaming but was interrupted by Mr Weasley, who turned a table into a fireplace and gave Harry some powered and told him to though it into the fire place then to step into fireplace and to say "Diagon Ally".  
  
Harry followed his instructions and found himself in the middle of a very busy road, but there were no cars and the shops had strange names like Olivanders. Harry stood on the spot looking around and after a few seconds he heard a pop and saw Mr Weasley a appear in front of him. He quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards a large building which had some statues that looked like animals, and was called Gringots.  
  
When they entered Harry saw some strange creatures, he asked Mr Weasley what they were and was told that they were goblins. When Harry and Mr Weasley walked to a counter, they were met by a Goblin who asked what they could do. Mr Weasley told the Goblin that they needed to get something out of Harry's safe, but he asked that the Goblin get it and he wrote instruction down on a piece of paper.  
  
The Goblin Walked off and Harry went to sit on a bench, several minutes later Mr Weasley walked up to Harry, and was holding a bag which jingled. Mr Weasley then told Harry to walk follow him and the two entered a bookshop. The store strongly reminded Harry of a library because of its shear size and everybody inside spoke in a whisper.  
  
When Mr Weasley entered he quickly walked to the counter and asked the witch was standing behind it several. The two of them talked for several seconds and then the witch walked off and brought back four books and gave them to Mr Weasley, took some of Harry's money and Paid her with it.  
  
The two then left and went to the last shop that was called Olivanders. When they entered Harry saw s old man standing in the middle of the shop with another person, who Harry recognised as Jeremy. Jeremy quickly turned his head in the direction of Harry when he heard the door open and was shocked to see Harry. After the shock wore off, he said, "hi Harry".  
  
At these words, the owner of the shop quickly looked at Harry and said, "So this is the famous Harry Potter". Harry was shocked to hear this; he looked shocked and didn't understand why he was calling the famous Harry Potter and why this stranger knew him. When Harry stopped pondering, all he said was "I am Harry Potter, but I'm not famou..." He was interrupted by the wand that Jeremy was holding, which emitted several sparks.  
  
The owner of the shop then took some money off Jeremy and called Harry up to try some wands. After several minutes of Harry waving some wands, he was given what the man called a very rare and powerful wand. When Harry was given the wand he gave it a swish and it emitted several sparks. The man and Mr. Weasley looked stunned and the man said "this wand has been here for the past fifty years, and only the most powerful wizard would be able to use it. You are that person Harry, we must expect great things from you." Harry thanked the man paid him with eleven gold coins and he left the shop with Mr. Weasley.  
  
When the pair was outside Mr. Weasley told Harry that he got all he needs and that they need to return to the Orphanage immediately. The two then used foo powder to return to the orphanage. When the two arrived Mr. Weasley said that he must leave and with a small pop disappeared. Harry wasn't disappointed with this and he quickly returned to his dorm where he began to look over the books and noticed that he only had some first year books on transfiguration, charms, dueling and a book on defence against the dark arts.  
  
Harry spent the next 3 months studying the books and he managed to memories all the spells in them, he also could perform all of them and managed to memories all the different creatures in his DADA book. After Harry had finished with the books he would spend all day practicing his spells.  
  
When the holidays were ending Harry joined Jeremy and Jenna when they went to Diagon ally. Harry this time bought many more books and they ranged from curses to DADA. He also bought all the Transfiguration, charms books from all the Hogwarts years, except the first years, which he already had.  
  
Harry also bought himself a subscription to the Daily prophet and wanted to buy himself an owl, but realised that they were too expensive. When Harry finished in Diagon ally he returned to the orphanage and began to study the books.   
  
Five years had passed since Harry's last trip to Diagon ally, and he now had learnt all the spells and information given to Harry in the books. However, his social life had totally become inexistent. Harry had lost all his friends and even Jeremy didn't want to speak to him, this was partly because Harry was only interested in study and to a larger extent he wanted to spend his time with Jenna, his girlfriend.  
  
Harry however didn't mind this because this let him study more, and he wanted to be the best student when he went to Hogwarts in 4 months time.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter it took so long for me to write this chapter. I am going to make the story go a little bit faster and hopefully Harry will be in Hogwarts by the end of the next chapter. I will try to put the next chapter up shortly, but I don't want to make any promises  



	4. Surprises

Harry had finished the study the day that Jeremy and Jenna had retuned from Hogwarts. However he didn't mention this to them and let them tell him stories about Hogwarts and talk about how they thought that they would be head boy and girl. The two talked for several hours and Harry sat and dreamed, he imagined what it would be like to go to Hogwarts with other magical children.  
  
Harry day dreaming however ended when an announcement came over the speakers "Could all the children aged 9 to 11 years please report to reception immediately". Harry quickly stood up and walked to the reception, when he arrived he saw lots of the other children who lived in the orphanage, the staff, and a couple with a girl. When Harry arrived he was told off for being late and then all the orphanage children were made to stand in a straight line.  
  
Harry knew this procedure well because this is what happened every time someone came to adopt someone. Harry didn't like the idea of being forced to line up like this, but he wanted to be able to leave the orphanage. The headmaster of the orphanage gave the people some information and they spent several minutes reading it and then they Mr. Brown, the headmaster, called out 3 names and what surprised Harry the most is that his name was one of those he called out.  
  
When Mr. Brown finished reading all the peoples names all the children who had their names called out followed the strangers and Mr. Brown to his office. There the strangers began to address the children "Hello we are the Grangers and today we are going to adopt one of you boys". Harry looked around and at this point noticed that there were only boys in the room except for the Granger child. "We would ask that each of you will in turn please tell us a bit about yourself and when this is finished we will pick the child that comes with us".   
  
This excited Harry and he volunteered to go first and tell everyone about himself "Well I don't have much of a family history, it more or less begins when I was one. I was sent to the orphanage and I don't even know my parents second name, and by that the name they gave me." Harry knew what he said was a lie but it would not be right if he told the Grangers the truth about magic.  
  
When Harry finished his story the other 2 boys in the room stepped forward and in turn told their stories. Even though the stories of all the boys was sad none was as sad as Harry's and the Grangers felt very sorry for him. When the speeches were finished the 3 boys left the room and waited outside while and they talked nervously together.  
  
The boys talked for several minutes and then Mr. Brown opened the door and asked all the boys to leave, except for Harry, whom he asked to enter the office. This information made the other two boys very sad, but Harry was over the moon and thought that this was the happiest moment of his life. When Harry entered the Grangers were all smiling and told him that they were going to adopt him. Harry was overwhelmed by the news and he thanked them.  
  
When all the formalities were over and the Grangers signed all of Harry's adoption papers, Harry left to get all his belonging and to say goodbye. Harry began to walk to his dorm where his trunk was stored. When Harry entered there were several people inside, when Harry finished talking to all of them they left and he packed all his books and clothes into his trunk. He then made it feather light and shrunk it so it would fit into his pocket. He then pocketed his trunk and wand, he then put a backpack on his back and filled it up with clothes so it looked normal.  
  
When Harry was about to leave the room Jeremy came in. He told Harry that he was very happy for him and then offered him to help him take his belongings. Harry told his what he did with his trunk and this impressed him, he also told Harry that he should meet him on the train when he starts Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Harry Thanked Jeremy for everything and left to start his new life with the Grangers.  
  
A/N: Well I didn't manage to make Harry start Hogwarts cause I can't be bothered writing any more. I'll try to post a new chapter up soon, and sorry for the bad spelling and grammar, I will update it ASAP. Also, please REVEIW  



	5. Andrean

The car trip that followed was very silent, all four occupants in the car were running ideas in their heads of what they had done in the previous few hours. The Trio also know as the Grangers debated how their lives would change with another child to take care. While the youngest of the select group considered in a very scientific and sterile manner how her life would change since she had a stranger that she would now be calling brother.  
  
This strange black haired boy had created quite a dilemma for her, he was nervous while at the same time collect. The Said preteen was also wearing a mask and unemotional the Hermione found for the first time in here life she couldn't read a person like a book and this startled her. However the aspect that scared here the most was the appearance of the boy, he was tall and lanky while at the same time didn't give the air of a person how is still growing but at the same time out of proportion. She also didn't understand how he could be emotionally downtrodden while at the same time have eyes that were as deep and flawless as any diamond.  
  
Below Harry's calm and collective look his mind was in a panic. "what did I get my self into", "muggles, god help me", "what do i tell them about my magic" and most importantly "I start Hogwarts soon, dear load". While all these question raced through the your boy's head the new family pulled up at the Granger's house. The building was a pale blue and while it didn't look of a mansion the Granger's house was not too small and in most circle would be described as rather large. When Harry finished surveying the house he noticed that all his fellow travelers had left the car and were waiting for his to leave and join them inside the house.   
  
After the first day as a 'Granger' Harry discovered that firstly Hermione was an know it all, and most frustratingly in fact she didn't know it all and often had gotten many things wrongs. This often frustrated Harry as she had on many occasions attempted to correct him on issues that he knew she was wrong about, and this was only his first day with her and he was already dreading his continued relationship with his new step sister.  
  
Mark and Jane, new 'parents' were however the rather pleasant people to be around, and Harry enjoyed their company considerably. The couple were pleasant to converse with and even though they had a rather large worldly knowledge they, unlike their daughter, didn't pretend that they are better than others or that their education made them 'oh so wise'.  
  
Over the course of that day the Harry had also talked to the Grangers about school options that he might consider taking up in the up coming fall. During this conversation Harry decided that he better not mention Hogwarts as they might him crazy that he is planning to go a magic school, and unfortunately for the muggles that he was living with they wouldn't believe that magic can be really and not just used for tricks like pulling a rabbit out of a hat.  
  
The second day that Harry had spent at his new home passed in a very much the same manner, and overall was every educational but not very thrilling on the whole. That night however brought many a surprise that Harry, nor many others in the magical world could have expected.  
  
The evening had began perfectly fine with the family of four sitting down to have dinner, which also ended in a rather good manner and after several hours of wasting time around the house all the occupants had gone to their bedrooms, Harry however was met by a surprise that would change his life forever from that moment and not only give him and new adventures that were beyond his comprehension but also give him a new purpose.  
  
The relatively tall black haired preteen had entered his room and closed his door and out of thin air a man materialized out of thing air. However he didn't appear with a pop or even crack, that is a trademark of the largely wizarding form of travel, this man appeared with no noise at all just like he was standing their all along as if he took off and invisibility cloak . There however was no cape or for that fact any other magical device in the man's had.  
  
The lack of want in the strangers had also put a very large doubt of worry into the boy's mind. Harry therefore wounder ed who this man was, he could had gotten into the house by climbing in the window because it was on the second story and still locked, just like he left it before he went to dinner, also he know that there were no guests staying. He therefore came to the conclusion that the stranger was magical, but where was his wand and most importantly what was he doing there in his room, just standing there and looking at him.  
  
The Next feature that caught Harry's eye was the creatures body structure, because from what he could see he wasn't human. That wasn't a possibility with his this elongated that should look out of place while at the same time looking perfect and completely..... well the only word that Harry would come up with it "prefect".  
  
After the pair stared at one another for what for Harry felt like decade, the creature began to speak, but before bending down on one knee and bowing his head.   
  
"My lord, I am Andrean and i have served your family for many decades, while my family has served your line for countless millennia" stated the kneeling man, in a very proud tone that shocked Harry even more than the statement, since he understood that the stranger was proud of his affiliation with Harry and his ancestors.  
  
"I have arrived my lord to tell of what your parents should have told you of, but are now unable. You just like countless Evens before have been accepted into Prime academy, this is a school that had taken always tough the nobility of our Kind and created generation that have spread their influenced among all the beings that live in this plane. The te..." Andrean was at that second interrupted by the shocked preteen who blurted out "What do u mean our kind, u i can see are not human but i am!" the last two words were said with such vigor and emphasis that self acknowledged non human smiled an gave a small smile.  
  
He then continued before Harry could counter his remark "You my young lord are just like me and we are both not human. However, while i do have some human blood in me be it 10 or so generations ago you and family had always prided themselves on being only pure bloods and of only noble elven blood". This last statement left Harry flabbergasted, he was human and he would never accept that this creature, who he just met told him that he was in fact some other being and no less an elf. Harry from his previous studies knew a little about elves.  
  
The were considered to be extremely powerful and didn't require wants to do any magic, and while they were by far not the only species that could achieve such a feat, their powers even though poorly documented they were know to release magic of such caliber that merlin himself would quake in his boots and be powerless to stop them. Elves were also considered to be extremely beautify, and this was not surprising since they are very closely related to the veela, but they didn't have the drawback of turning into hideous birds. In fact the only reason that these creatures had not over run the wizarding world was that was their new completely inability to grow their population above a certain level, and when the number of elves became 'too large' a war would break between them and they would just slaughter themselves.  
  
"These are several fundamental truths that you should know about" continued the elf "that humans have gotten incorrect about our species. Firstly we are not all that powerful as they say, sure we have had many powerful elves in our line some even more powerful than merlin himself. However that amount of power is reached by very few and this requires much study and extreme amounts of natural magical talent. We also are not always fighting against one another, but this civil war is a rather new phenomena which has only lasted the past 250 years, since the current royal family has come in."  
  
"Whats wrong with the royal family?" Harry intrigued mind asked before he could even comprehend the problems relating to question he just asked. It however cause the older elf to laugh and much to preteen's disbelief he received his answer "It had been your family that has been fighting their's my lord".  
  
For the next half hour the two elves discussed their species society, in which Harry's family had existed for many thousands of years and by the end of the half hour Harry was convinced by his families servant that he would attend the new school. At that time however a door could be heard opening down the corridor and Andrean said some words and began to shimmer away. However before the older elf was finally gone he told Harry "I will be back tomorrow and your real education into your place in elven society will begin".  
  
Harry went to bed that night not knowing what to think about his life and how he ended up in a position in which he would not end up at Hogwarts which he refereed to as the 'promised land'.  
  
A/N: Well sorry about not updating for ages, and as u can guess there is not excuse just that i didn't know where this story was going. I am still not too sure if i will continue this story, it will depend on reviews and if you the readers want me to continue it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything 


End file.
